


Problems with Puffskeins

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus Snape was dreaming. Strangely, he was dreaming of his beautiful wife having an affair with Kingsley Shacklebolt. No, not an affair, he was there, and involved. The sight of those large dark hands on her creamy skin made for an artistically erotic picture. Amazing what six hands could do to each other, the stroking, the petting, the pinching, the tongue eating bogeys...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Problems with Puffskeins

**Author's Note:**

> Severus Snape was dreaming. Strangely, he was dreaming of his beautiful wife having an affair with Kingsley Shacklebolt. No, not an affair, he was there, and involved. The sight of those large dark hands on her creamy skin made for an artistically erotic picture. Amazing what six hands could do to each other, the stroking, the petting, the pinching, the tongue eating bogeys...

Severus Snape was dreaming. Strangely, he was dreaming of his beautiful wife having an affair with Kingsley Shacklebolt. No, not an affair, he was there, and involved. The sight of those large dark hands on her creamy skin made for an artistically erotic picture. Amazing what six hands could do to each other, the stroking, the petting, the pinching, the tongue eating bogeys...

"Aaaaah!"

Severus sat straight up in bed. His scream startled the woman next to him, and dislodged the little furry animal that had its tongue up his nose.

"What is wrong, Severus?"

"Nothing, love."

"Severus, I know I may look like I dream my way through everything, but really, waking up screaming is not indicative of 'nothing.'"

"I am sorry, love. I was dreaming that we were, well, rather involved with Kingsley. I could feel all of it, then I felt the tongue up my nose, and it made me yell."

Luna smiled at her husband, then looked around. "Oh, look, a Puffskein! But I've never seen one this color, have you?"

Severus looked at the silvery Puffskein and shook his head.

"I wonder if that is what prompted the dreams. Maybe it not only likes to eat bogeys, but it also draws out your subconscious."

"Luna, I hope you don't think I find you lacking."

"Oh, no, Severus, I don't. I know you love me and find me attractive, but you must find Kingsley attractive as well. What was in the dream?"

Severus told her about seeing Kingsley's hands on her pale skin, then the three of them enjoying each other. Instead of becoming perturbed, Luna just smiled.

"Well, dearest, you do know that if this is a wild Puffskein, there are probably many of them. Why don't we floo our DADA professor and see what he thinks of this little beast?

Severus walked over to the floo, threw in a pinch of powder and called out, "Kingsley Shacklebolt's quarters!"

"Severus! What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask the same of you, my friend."

Both men held up a silvery Puffskein.

"Why don't you come through, Kingsley? Luna is already awake."

Kingsley came through looking a bit more uncomfortable than he usually did around the headmaster and his lovely wife.

"What is wrong, Kingsley?"

"It was this Puffskein. These are called dream-weavers. Ron had this bright idea of mixing up a true-dream potion into the Puffskein food one day, and these little guys were the result. But I don't know why there is an infestation here."

"What were you dreaming?"

Kingsley blushed.

"Oh, it couldn't be worse than mine," said Severus. "Just tell us."

Luna was quite enthralled with the similarities of the men's dreams. Halfway through Kingsley's recitation, she had removed her nightclothes, looked over at her husband, who nodded at her, and as Kingsley was finishing, she stepped in front of the now rather embarrassed man.

"I certainly don't mind being the center of attention for two such amazing men." She smiled at Kingsley, turned toward Severus and asked, "Now where were his hands?"

When the three were done recreating their dreams, minus the tongues and the bogeys, Luna asked Kingsley, "How do we go about getting rid of those little guys?"

"We just did it."

"Sex?"

"No, Severus. Recreating the dreams. It was a true-dream potion that got into their blood. They only leave when the dreams are acted upon."

Harry and Draco did not understand why Severus, Luna and Kingsley all burst into laughter when they found the men at breakfast, covered in silvery Puffskeins.

hr

Many thanks to debjunk for the beta!

Prompt from sempra (New Year's Eve): Some part of Hogwarts is infested with a pest, magical or non-magical (you decide). What do they do to make a nuisance of themselves and how do the inhabitants get rid of them?


End file.
